creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
TurtleDude's WoF/HP favorites!
WINGS OF FIRE.. CHARACTERS 1. Prince Turtle (He's tiny and awkward.) 2. Peril (Her crush on Clay is cute, and I like her development after being forced to kill a bunch of dragons by Scarlet. Interesting conflict where even though Scarlet was evil, she was still the only one that cared for Peril and kept her alive.) 3. Darkstalker (Props to Tui for making an interesting villain! His mindset is that he's not really doing anything wrong, which is the really dangerous thing about him. He can't be guilty into stopping whatever he's doing because he believes he is morally right. And it brings up the question of to what actually is morally right. If he's just trying to help a dragon and make them happy, is it okay to brainwash them to do that exact thing? Everybody will have different opinions on this, that probably would change due to the situation they're in. Also, his love for Clearsight is cute. ANYWAYYYY he's a complex character and I like that.) 4. Starflight (Scrolls!) 5. Cricket! (Well, I like her and her potential for development/story. Looking forward to the Hive Queen!) 6. Qibli (I like logical characters *shrug*) BOOKS (spoilers) 1. Darkstalker: Legends (THIS BOOK WAS AMAZING. Clearsight and Darkstalker have such a lovable dynamic and an interesting conflict. Darkstalker's motives and goals bring up a lot of questions that venture into morally gray territory. It's great that you get to see from his perspective, and that Tui actually gives him interesting character. This book is really sad and gives way more meaning to that scene where Darkstalker tries to recreate Clearsight in book 9. Overall, just great book.) 2. Escaping Peril (I like Peril as a character, but something about this book you may notice.. Turtle is the main other character. Soo, that might be why I liked this book so much. The Turtle-is-an-animus reveal was decently surprising for my first read, but more importantly I enjoyed Peril and Turtle's interactions in general. Not for shipping material or anything, I just liked them as friends. The thing I most enjoyed/remembered was part where Scarlet in is it. Scarlet was a great villian, I think. Still glad she died so that Darkstalker could be introduced.) 3. Moon Rising (Tui successfully introduces all of the new main characters without a flinch in this book, which I found admirable. The actual plot isn't that interesting or exciting but seeing the thought processes of everyone is interesting to read about. Not that much rereading value though.) SHIPS 1. Turtlejou 2. Qinter 3. Cleril 4. Sunket 5. Winterwatcher 6. Sunny x Not Needing A Romantic Love Interest TRIBES 1. um HARRY POTTER.. CHARACTERS 1. Luna 2. Neville 3. Scorpius 4. Draco SHIPS 1. SCORBUS (Scorpius and Albus, bad ship name ok but good ship! They’re adorable.) 2. Ronmoine 3. Drarry (I remember I saw some animatic for this and then I fell in love with it.) 4. Harry and Ginny (No idea what their ship name is. Hinny? Girry? Hagin? Honestly have no idea.) 5. ..Luna and Hermione (It‘d be funny/interesting to see.) Category:Harry Potter Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:WoF Favorites Category:Work in Progress